


Back to You

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun honestly thought that Ohno truly shone when he was doing his art, and while he was very proud of Ohno's talent, he couldn't help but feeling afraid too. He was afraid that Ohno wouldn't return to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Took place around Ohno's second exhibition (it's an old fic, kinda).   
> Also, unbetaed.

 Ohno was brimming with happiness.

This was a different kind of happiness; this wasn’t the same kind of happiness like when he caught a very big tuna, nor was this the same kind of happiness when Jun confessed to him. This was a whole different level of happiness. Ohno’s eyes were shining brightly. Never once did Ohno strayed from his focus; he kept his sight at his goal, and he kept on going towards it, pushing and struggling, and now, he had achieved it, in a way. Maybe he’d set another goal later on, maybe he’d try to reach out even further, challenging himself even higher.

But for now, it seems like Ohno was already overwhelmed; Ohno was, if possible, getting busier these days. He was needed in so much places; he was going all over the place. He was tired; the hunched back and permanent eye-bags and the endless yawns were enough indication.

But his eyes were alive; his passion was oozing from his small figure that not even Jun could stop him from climbing out from the warm bed so early in the morning to drown himself in his art, leaving the younger man in the spacious bed with pillows to cuddle with.

Sometimes, Jun was conflicted. He was happy for Ohno, not to mention proud too. But there was a nagging fear in his heart. Something that he wasn’t sure what. All that he knew was that he was _afraid_ , and he didn’t want to feel that way; not when he was supposed to be happy too, along with Ohno.

So to ease his mind, he dropped by to Ohno’s exhibition, a day before it was opened for public to see. Ohno welcomed him warmly, but even then he couldn’t stay with Jun for long. After greeting him, Ohno dashed all over the place, answering any questions the staff had for him. Jun knew then that he shouldn’t bothered him; so instead, he took his advantage of being one of the Arashi members to look at Ohno’s art leisurely.

If he was being honest, Jun didn’t understand art that much. Sure, he wasn’t completely clueless about it either, since he took time on studying about art once in a while just because he wanted to know what attracted Ohno into it. But still, he didn’t understand. Art was beautiful to look at, but there was more to it. Some kind of depth that he failed to understand. Some kind of complexity that Jun couldn’t grasp. He looked around to see tons of very detailed paintings and figures and so many more surrounding him, and he wondered yet again how, exactly, Ohno Satoshi’s mind worked. What he was thinking of while he created something? How did he see the world? Did Ohno know more colors than him, than the rest of the world? Did Ohno see the same scenery as him when they were walking back home together? Did Ohno see apple as red, or maybe he see it as something entirely different?

Did Ohno see Arashi as something as dazzling yet complex like his art?

He wanted to know. For once, he wished to see the world like Ohno did.

But then again, he knew he couldn’t. Jun caught a glimpse of Ohno directing the staff on what to do with his painting; Ohno was completely different. He was shining. This was his stage. He blended so well in this place, like Ohno was born to be here, and again, Jun felt the nagging fear in his chest.

And as Ohno walked away without even looking at him, he finally realized what he was afraid of.

The fear of being left behind. The fear that Ohno would choose to stay here rather than to continue in Arashi with them.

The fear that Ohno would choose to be drowned in the beauty of his art rather than to be embraced by Jun.

_Ridiculous_. Jun thought quietly as he stared at the dog’s painting Ohno has spent so many time to draw. He remembered this one; Jun had spent countless night watching Ohno worked on this piece. He had spent countless night watching Ohno created this painting from zero. He had spent countless night admiring his lover’s small, hunched back. He had spent countless night watching his lover painting as if he was on a trance, oblivious to the world around him.

But in the end, Ohno always turned to him, right?

Growing restless, Jun finally decided to look for Ohno. The staff has told him that Ohno has probably gone to the control room, where he could see the whole place from up high. Jun quickly made his way to the control room, and, as expected, Ohno was there, sitting in the darkness with his eyes scanning over the small windows that shown him his exhibition. Again, Jun could see that Ohno was happy. But this kind of happiness was different. It wasn’t as shining like before, wasn’t as overwhelming to the point that it was intimidating like before. Ohno was still emitting happiness, but rather like a blazing sun, it was more like a candle. It was glowing warmly, peacefully.

For once, Ohno stopped moving. He stopped, not in a bad way, but he stopped to simply basking in what he had achieved.And his eyes were still shining, though now it was hidden behind unshed tears.

Without words, Jun sat beside him. Ohno immediately leaned his head against Jun’s shoulder, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he made himself comfortable. “I haven’t said this before, but thanks.”

“For what?” Jun asked back, fingers reaching out to bury itself in Ohno’s soft hair.

“For the drawing.” Ohno simply replied. “It’s really cute. I love it.”

“Oh, that.” Jun mumbled. “It can never compare with yours, though.”

 “It can’t.” Ohno agreed with a hum. “But it’s never meant to be compared anyway. It’s beautiful, in its own way. It was the way you, and the other members, looked at me.”

Jun was reminded once again about how badly drawn his drawing of Ohno was; if he was to compared it with the others though, he dared to say that his was a bit more acceptable. But still, it was no good at all. At least for him. “I can assure you that the way I look at you is better than that lousy drawing.”

“I know.” Ohno replied with a chuckle. “The way you guys drew me were simple, but I knew that it held more than that. The drawings have told me more than enough.”

Jun furrowed his eyebrows as he blankly stared at the exhibition before his eyes. What could those simple had drawings told him though? If anything, those drawing could only told Ohno about their playfulness, about their lack of talents – there was no depth in it, was it? Or did Ohno have managed to see something that was completely unseen for Jun? “What did they told you?”

Ohno’s pink lips were quirked up into an almost angelic smile, and he said, “ _That I_ _am_ _loved_.”

Ohno left not too long after that, because he needed to get back to work. With a promise that he’d go back before midnight and a sweet, teasing kiss on Jun’s lips, Ohno was gone.

But this time, Jun wasn’t worrying about it anymore.

He went home, and then he waited until Ohno was home. As promised, Ohno was home before midnight, tired and sleepy but still was emitting that kind of happiness.

And egoistically, Jun said, “I want to be happy too.”

And Ohno understood. He let himself being pulled into Jun’s embraced; he let himself being undressed, lips melting into each other as he leaned into Jun, flushing their bodies together as if he couldn’t wait to tell Jun how he felt. But even then, they made love without rushing. Jun was buried deep inside Ohno, before then he leaned forward to capture Ohno’s lips again, the lips that promised him heaven. Their skin was sliding against each other, their hands were connected, and the friction was so sweet that it left Jun breathless. Ohno was warm, so warm. He engulfed Jun in his warmth; his happiness was flowing from inside himself with the way he couldn’t stop smiling even though tears were wetting his cheeks, with the way he couldn’t stop telling Jun how much he loves him – and Jun let himself being swept away with it.

He let himself being swept away with Ohno’s happiness.

“I love you, Jun.” Ohno whispered into his ears, voice thick with love. “ _I love you_.”

Jun stared into Ohno, into his brown eyes that would never tell lie to him, and for once, Jun was grateful with the way he saw the world.

Because in the world he saw, there was Ohno Satoshi.

In the world he saw, Ohno Satoshi lived, and he was loved by him.

Ohno woke up early again in the next morning. Jun opened his eyes to see Ohno already wearing his suits, but was struggling with his tie. Smiling, Jun pushed himself up from the bed; the bed creaked, and Ohno turned to him with a smile that matched Jun’s. “Good morning.” He said hoarsely.

“Morning.” Jun replied. He then motioned for Ohno to get closer to him. Ohno did obediently, and without saying anything, he kneeled in the floor before Jun, while Jun reached out to fix his tie. “It’s today.”

“Yes.” Ohno mumbled as he stared at Jun’s hands. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Jun said quietly. “You don’t have any reason to.”

Ohno said nothing more to that, and so Jun let himself did the job. Once done, he tucked the tie neatly behind his suits, and then he buttoned it up for Ohno.

And suddenly, he was feeling overwhelmed.

“I am so proud of you.” He said softly as he patted Ohno’s chest. “ _I am so proud of you.”_

Those words seem to catch Ohno off guard because then Ohno stared at him with widened eyes, mouth gaping as Jun pulled him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” He repeated into Ohno’s neck. “And I want to thank you for making me feel this way. I want to thank you for letting me be the one who could feel this. It’s weird – it’s your achievement, but it feels like it’s mine too. Watching you yesterday – to be honest, I was afraid. I was afraid that you’ll leave me, but…” He hugged Ohno even tighter, assuring himself that Ohno was still here. “I’m so happy now, Satoshi.”

Ohno said nothing, but he hugged Jun back; his hands were trembling a bit on Jun’s back, and he let out something like a sob, but Jun knew that it was from happiness. If, last night he was the one that received happiness from Ohno, this time he was going to make Ohno felt his happiness too. He was going to make him know that he was proud of him. He loved him.

Ohno left not so long after that, and Jun went back to bed.

But he wouldn’t forget the way Ohno smiled before leaving. He wouldn’t forget the way Ohno’s eyes shone brightly, ready to take on the world. He wouldn’t forget the shyly whispered ‘I love you’. He wouldn’t forget the way Ohno made a turn and walked through the door proudly. He wouldn’t forget the way Ohno was brimming with happiness. 

And he wouldn’t forget the way he felt about all those.

He was brimming with happiness _._


End file.
